


kiss

by natodiangelo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, viktor is a drama queen and wants attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: Viktor is dying and the only thing that can save him is a magic spell from his lover's lips.





	

“Yuuri, help me. I’m dying. Yuuri. Yuuri, your handsome husband is about to perish.”

“Viktor, you’re not dying.”

“Then what is this?” Viktor points down at a small, red cut across his hand. “I’ve been fatally injured. Oh, I think I’m fading…”

Yuuri snorted. “Oh no. I guess I have to plan a funeral now.”

Viktor slowly sank to the kitchen floor, tossing one arm over his eyes and placing his injured hand on his chest. “Yuuri… Yuuri, come here…”

“I’m cooking, Viktor.”

“These are my dying words, Yuuri…”

“I can hear you from here.”

“Oh, if only someone could heal this injury… There must be something that could heal it – like a magic spell, cast by a lover’s lips… If only…”

“Viktor, I just told you I’m cooking. Do you want it to burn?”

Viktor imitated the sound of his heartbeat, a steady _ba-bump_ that became theatrically slow.

“I can see a bright light… It seems so inviting… Unlike my horrible husband…”

“Viktor, if you want a kiss so bad just come here and ask for one.”

“I don’t need a _kiss_ , Yuuri.” Viktor told him. “I need a _magic spell_ , which might just so happen to come from your lips.”

“Come here and get your magic spell, then.”

“Oh, I think I’m fading…”

“You’ve already used that one.”

“I’m fading again…”

Yuuri turned off the burner and set the pan to the side so it wouldn’t burn. Then, he turned to Viktor and knelt down beside him.

“You’re ridiculous.” Yuuri said, moving Viktor’s fair hair from his face. “Am I supposed to kiss your cut?”

“My _fatal injury_.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and bent down to press his lips to Viktor’s hand.

“Are you healed now?”

“Maybe you weren’t supposed to use the magic spell there.” Said Viktor thoughtfully. “Maybe you need to use it on my lips.”

“Are you hurt there, too?”

“I’m hurt in my heart, Yuuri. But my lips are the closest thing to that.”

Yuuri leaned over him. “Are you sure that’s where I’m supposed to kiss?”

Viktor hitched his breath dramatically, eyes going wide. “My… heart…”

“Oh no, I guess it’s too late.” Yuuri moved to stand up. “I’m going to finish making dinner now.”

“Yuuri! Kiss me before it’s too late!”

Yuuri put his hands on either side of Viktor’s face and brought their lips together. After a moment he pulled back.

“Better?”

“You healed me, Yuuri.” Viktor draped his arms around Yuuri’s neck. “Oh, how ever can I thank you?”

“By getting off the floor and letting me finish dinner.”

“You drive a hard bargain, but deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> idek what this is but i had fun writing it lol thanks for reading


End file.
